Nada Que Perder ¿O sí?
by Lady of D
Summary: Se sentía solo, muy solo; y nadie podía sacarlo de esa tremenda soledad... ¿O sí? Ya que más daba, para él, no tenía remedio, aunq igual lo intentaría, no tenía nada que perder... ¿Verdad? Malik x ? YAOI
1. Capítulo 1

Nada que perder ¿o no?

_Tanta frialdad junta le fascinaba._

_Tanto como su hielo._

_Era frío en cuerpo y alma... y le encantaba._

_Cómo empezó todo esto?_

_Eso era lo que menos le importaba..._

Capítulo 1

Un joven de cabello rubio cenizo descansaba sobre su cama, mirando el cielo por la ventana. ¿Hace cuánto había terminado todo eso? No lo recordaba. Lo único que sabía era que él había perdido, y que el idiota del faraón había ganado. Pero ya no le daba importancia a esto, había algo más que ocupaba su mente desde ese entonces...

 Su Yami había sido expulsado al Reino de las Sombras, por lo tanto ya no tenía mucho de lo qué preocuparse; sin embargo, no lograba completa 

quietud...

¡Ese idiota arrogante tenía la culpa! Pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba tanto su frialdad. ¡Que demonios! Le gustaba todo de él. Más que nada su frialdad. 

Desde chico, siempre le gustaron mucho las cosas frías como el helado, o el hielo mismo. Pero creía que eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que ahora sentía, ya que eran cosas muy diferentes.

Miró su cetro. Bien podría controlar al idiota, tener un poco de sexo con él, y sacarse las ganas. Pero no. No quería hacerlo. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se estaba enamorando de ese idiota.

Su vista pasó del cetro al cielo. Estaba parcialmente nublado, pero las nubes no impedían que la luna se viera. Esa luna, la misma que veía en Egipto. Tantas veces se había quedando viéndola, pensando, y tratando de encontrar respuestas. Pero ahora, la luna no le daba  más respuestas; lo hacía sentirse solo.

Pensándolo bien. Estaba solo. Su Yami estaba en el Reino de las Sombras, Odeon de vuelta a Egipto, e Isis no lo aguantaba.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. De verdad se sentía tan solo. Como le gustaría que alguien estuviera allí, para ayudarle. Tener un amigo. Un amigo donde poder ahogar las penas, un hombro para llorar. Pero no lo tenía. Y tenía que acostumbrarse a su vida tal cual era. Aprender a depender de sí mismo.

De golpe su mente se alejó del pensamiento de soledad, y se concentró de nuevo en él. Más que tener un amigo, le gustaría tenerlo a su lado. Aunque lo veía como un sueño lejano e imposible, por mas que le gustara soñarlo. Claro que era obvio que él no le correspondía; si lo único le interesaba de él era su carta de Dios egipcio, El Dragón Alado de Ra. Pero, ahora que ya no la tenía, parecía como si ya nada le interesara de él, como si lo hubiese dado por muerto.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sentía una tristeza enorme al pensar en eso. Limpió las gotas rápidamente, no le gustaba llorar, menos por una persona. ¿Perdería algo intentándolo? Parecía ser que la respuesta era negativa.*¿Por qué no lo intento?* , se decía a sí mismo, *después de todo, no tengo nada que perder... pues ya lo he perdido todo*.

Se levantó, limpiándose los últimos restos de lágrimas de su cara, y se encaminó a la puerta de la casa.

**_Continuará..._**

****

N/A: no puede ser que no haya nada de esta pareja en la sección de español, así que me vi obligada  a hacer este ficcie. Dejen reviews, porfa, que es el primero que hago. ^_^


	2. Capítulo 2

Nada que perder ¿o Sí?

Capítulo 2

Caminó por las calles solitarias durante un rato. Pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Necesitaba por lo menos alguna razón para estar yendo a la casa, mejor dicho mansión, de él.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado frente a la verja. Tocó el timbre, aún sin saber lo que iba a hacer. Luego de que una camarita diminuta viera quién era, la verja se abrió dándole permiso para entrar. Caminó unos minutos por el gran jardín, en dirección a la mansión. Caminaba a paso lento y constante, pensando en nada definido. Al levantar la vista, ya estaba parado frente a la gigantesca puerta.

Decidido, tocó sonoramente la puerta, y se dispuso a esperar que le abrieran. Al cabo de unos instantes, una mucama le abrió preguntándole que se le ofrecía. A esto, Malik respondió que deseaba ver al Sr. Kaiba, y la mujer le dijo que aún no regresaba de trabajar, pero que podía esperarlo en la sala. Malik accedió, y la mucama lo hizo pasar.

El lugar era más elegante de lo que Malik había imaginado, pero no le prestó demasiada atención a esto, ya que no era a lo que venía. La mujer lo guió a lo largo de la mansión hasta llegar a la sala. Le preguntó si deseaba algo, a lo que Malik negó. Tras excusarse diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer, la mujer se retiró.

Miró el reloj. Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, y Kaiba aún no llegaba, ese tipo en verdad se la pasaba trabajando; aún siendo sábado. Se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones a esperar al CEO, sin embargo no tuvo que esperarlo mucho, ya que casi inmediatamente, sintió el sonido de la limosina en el jardín delantero. Ésta paró. Malik pudo escuchara la perfección como Kaiba subía las escaleras. Se levantó del sillón, esperando lo que estuviera por venir. La puerta se abrió, y Malik escuchó pasos que se dirigían a la sala, precisamente donde él se encontraba.

Seto apareció frente a los ojos de Malik, ya sin su abrigo. *¡Demonios! Que bien se ve sin su abrigo, mi imaginación puede volar más* pensó, pero fue alejado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kaiba.

- "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –exclamó sorprendido-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

- "Vine a retarte a un duelo" –respondió calmadamente.

- "¿Un duelo? –repitió el CEO-. ¿A las 11 de la noche?"

- "Sí. ¿O acaso ya te acobardaste?" –preguntó en tono pícaro.

- "Claro que no. Ven conmigo. –dijo Kaiba, dispuesto a ganarle a Malik en un duelo, por más que viniera cansado del trabajo, podría ganarle a Malik con los ojos cerrados; más ahora que ya no tenía su carta de Dios Egipcio-. Por aquí"

Malik siguió a Seto hasta que llegaron al jardín trasero. El viento era fuerte, y hacía mucho frío. Seto le dio al joven moreno un disco de duelo, el cual no tardó en ponérselo, y se puso uno él mismo. 

- "Bien, Malik. Tú lo pediste" 

Los puntos de vida se elevaron a 4000, mientras que Seto hacía su primera jugada.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Malik puso sus brazos delante de él, en cruz, para defenderse del ataque de Seto. Éste se encontraba ganando con 3550 puntos de vida, mientras que a Malik sólo le quedaban 1100, por lo que tendría que cuidarse. Miró su mano, ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar, Kaiba había acabado con sus mejores monstruos. Sin otra opción disponible, colocó un monstruo boca abajo, en posición de defensa.

- "¿Eso es lo mejore que tienes, Ishtar? Este duelo está siendo más fácil de lo que creía" –dijo, con su usual tono burlón.

- "Cállate y haz tu jugada"

- "Claro, será mejor acabar rápido con esto –dijo, sacando una carta de su mazo-. Bien, el duelo ya terminó. ¡Convoco al Blue Eyes White Dragon! –la bestia apareció en medio del jardín, provocando aún más viento-.Battle Ox ¡Ataca al monstruo en modo de defensa de Malik! –la criatura que ya se encontraba en el campo, atacó al monstruo de Malik, resultando ser un tanto débil-. Ahora... ¡Ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente, mi dragón ojiazul! 

Lo último que Malik vio, fue un gran rayo blanco y azul, ya que después de que éste lo golpeara, cayó completamente inconsciente al suelo.

**_Continuará..._**

N/A: gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Prometo actualizar lo más seguido q me sea posible! 

Reviews:

**No*2: **Madrina de MalikxSeto? No lo creo, debe haber algún fic de ellos en la sección de español (por Dios! Hay de todo allí), pero sí creo q soy su madrina en la sección de español *-* q emoción, nunca me lo había puesto a pensar! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!

**Taigrin Dido: **°////° gracias... jejeje, te gusta mi manera de expresarme?? Supongo q me concentro en lo q siento para escribir... muchísimas gracias por tu review! GRACIAS!! n.n 


End file.
